This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As our sciences and technologies are developing constantly, there are more and more powerful functions of smart television. In order to offer a better experience of users accessing the smart television, the existing smart televisions typically support the multi-media source mode. After media sources are added to a smart television, a user can switch between the different media sources of live videos, movies, game, education programs, media centers, etc., to access their desirable video services. In view of this, the competitiveness of an smart television manufacturer in the industry is determined to some extent by the ability of the smart television manufacturer to enable its smart television product to switch between different media sources rapidly and efficiently to thereby guarantee smooth and comfortable conversion between the audio, video, or other media sources so as to improve the experience of the user accessing the smart television.